La noche juntos
by Melanny
Summary: tras una aparente infidelidad de xiang, Emma lo perdona y le hace una propuesta que xiang no esta dispuesto a negarse.


hetalia no me pertenece! pero si quisiera

es la primera vez que hago esta pareja espero que les guste ...

todo surgió por un rol~~

disfruten y nos leemos abajo (:

* * *

Emma y xiang son novios desde hace unos 3 meses, su vida entre ellos  
era distante, muy poco se veían puesto que Vivian lejos, xiang  
estudiaba en otra universidad que la de Emma, tuvieron dificultades  
por ello pero los superaban. Dirck, hermano de Emma, siempre la  
protegía, la cuidaba, demasiado según Emma, pero aun así lo quería.  
Una noche xiang llamo al celular de Emma, dándole una gran notica.

Alo? Emma...-pregunto dudoso-  
xiang? eres tu ?  
Emma quiero decirte algo...-fue cortado-  
es algo bueno o es algo malo?-Emma entristeció al pesar que seria una  
mala noticia-  
no! claro que no!-se exalto xiang-  
entonces?  
Quería decirte que estaré en la estación de tren que queda por tu  
casa...-xiang estaba feliz ante su idea pero no lo hacia notar delante de sus amigos que estaban a un lado escuchando-  
xiang...yo -susurro apenada-  
que sucede Emma?-pregunto xiang preocupado-  
xiang lo siento mucho de verdad yo...no puedo-susurro-  
pero porque no?-xiang trato de estar calmado-  
es que mi hermano me vio conversando con Antonio, mí mejor amigo y pues el se enojo por que dice que Antonio es un bueno para nada y ahora no puedo salir de casa-explico tristemente Emma-

xiang?-pregunto Emma intranquila-  
no te preocupes, no vemos luego-y sin mas que decir colgó el teléfono-  
xiang-susurro Emma apenada-

xiang en su universidad con sus amigos…

xiang que sucede?- pregunto mei intrigada al ver la actitud seria de su amigo-.  
No me sucede nada... déjame solo un momento-y sin mas que decir xiang se retiro -.

un mes después…

xiang y Emma se distanciaron un poco puesto que estaban en exámenes.  
El día viernes, ultimo día de exámenes, Emma de decidió ir a la  
universidad de xiang, a darle un sorpresa y mejorar su relación.

De noche en la universidad de Xiang…

Emma estaba tranquila paseando por las instalaciones de la  
universidad, cuando de pronto a lo lejos pudo divisar a su novio,  
xiang, el no estaba solo, estaba con mei, la mejor amiga de xiang.  
Emma se acerco corriendo, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando observo  
que mei le decía algo al oído de xiang y este se sonrojaba. Emma se  
entristeció pero no iba a dejarse llevar solo por eso, tal vez ella le dijo algo y el se sonrojo, no habría que pensar mal, estaba equivocada.  
Observo como mei se acercaba a xiang y lo besaba en los labios. Emma se tapo la boca con sus manos, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, xiang estaba con mei, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, así que decidió huir del lugar.

-xiang pov's-

Mei me acompañaba a mi casa, ella era mi mejor amiga, le conté las  
cosas que sucedían con Emma, ella me aconsejaba, simplemente  
amistad, no pensaba que podía pasar mas allá aun ella sabiendo que  
estaba con Emma, mei en varias ocasiones me dijo que la dejara porque  
chicas como ella son fáciles de atraer y hacerla suya, yo simplemente  
le decía que estaba equivocada.  
saliendo de la universidad mei me detuvo y me dijo en el oído "te amo  
xiang", yo me sonroje y me quede en shock , no sabia que hacer, mi  
mejor amiga siente algo por mi; de pronto sentí unos labios suaves  
sobre los míos, era obvio que no correspondí al beso, ella me miro  
extrañada, yo sentía que alguien nos observaba, dirigí mi mirada aun  
lado y pude ver a un chica corriendo, pero no era cualquier chica, era Emma, mi novia, la reconocí por la bufanda que tenia puesta, era la bufanda que le había regalado en nuestra segunda cita, era claro que la bufanda era hecha por mi y como era mi primera vez haciendo ese tipo de cosas no me salio muy bien.  
tenia en claro las cosas, decirle a mei que no podía corresponderle y  
luego explicarle todo el mal entendido a Emma, no quería perderla, la  
amaba demasiado.

Xiang?-mei me miro extrañada-  
no te amo mei, lo siento-y sin mas que decir me fui corriendo para  
perseguir a Emma-  
tengo miedo de perderla...

-normal pov's-

corrí tanto como pude, hasta que llegué a un pequeño parque, estaba  
vació pero no me importo, me senté en un banca limpiándome las lagrimas que no paraban de salir, me sentí tan sola y vacía y luego me puse a pensar: si xiang no me amaba porque andaba con ella?, acaso solo me utilizo?, muchas preguntas mas, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, no sabia que hacer, mi hermano no estaba en casa puesto que seguía en su viaje de "negocios" e interrumpir a mis amigas a estas horas seria incomodarles, el mundo no podía estar en mi contra justo ahora.  
De pronto sentía como alguien se sentaba a mi lado, era xiang!, lo  
mire, sentía mucha ira por lo que aparentemente me hizo y le tire un  
cachetada, observe como el bajaba la cabeza si decir ninguna  
palabra, simplemente me aferre a su pecho y comencé a llorar.

Porque xiang -gimoteaba- y-yo te a-amo.  
Yo también te amo Emma-me abrazo-te amo tanto-susurro-  
entonces porque...-fui interrumpida-  
mei es mi mejor amiga, ella al parecer sentía algo por mi y por eso me beso pero yo no correspondí por que yo no la amo-lo mire a los ojos y el estaba sonriendo con un pequeño rubor en los ojos-  
xiang -lo abrace con mas fuerza y ocultando mi cara en su cuello-  
gracias.

Sentía como lentamente el me separaba, nos miramos con un pequeño pero a la vez muy notable rubor en las mejillas, fue el quien se acerco a mi y me beso. El beso fue lento pero a la vez apasionado, todo era tan perfecto.

Xiang-susurre cuando me se separe un poco de el-  
que sucede Emma?-pregunto con una sonrisa en su cara-  
ven a pasar la noche conmigo por favor- le susurre al oído-  
esta bien...

-casa de Emma-

Sabia que xiang tenia hermanos y que aun vivía con ellos, me sentía  
culpable pero quería estar con el además el nunca se negó a dormir  
conmigo.  
Estábamos en mi habitación, ordenada como siempre, a mi lado estaba  
xiang, lo mire y estaba completamente sonrojado. "se ve tan tierno"-  
pensé. Voltee y lo bese, el correspondió al beso rápidamente, no me di cuenta que como avanzamos hacia mi cama, no se si yo lo llevaba hasta mi cama o era el quien me llevaba a mi.  
Xiang delicadamente me acostó sobre mi cama, yo por instinto comencé a desabrocharle la camisa que tenia puesta, yo sentía que mi cuerpo poco a poco se calentaba con las caricias que me daba, xiang me comenzó a desvestir, simplemente me deje llevar.

-xiang pov's-

No se como llegamos a la habitación de Emma, sobre todo a su cama y nos comenzamos a desvestir, me estaba dejando llevar, eso es algo que no podía dejar pasar, no quería que mi novia tuviera su tal vez primera vez así, quiero que sea especial y no así y ahora. Me separe de ella mirándola, estaba completamente sonrojada y semi-desnuda de la cintura para arriba, era momento de parar esto.

Emma yo...-fui interrumpido-  
no, xiang yo lo siento, fue mi culpa me deje llevar-Emma desvió su  
mirada-  
tranquila, será mejor descansar...-le acaricie suavemente el brazo-.  
Tienes razón-me sonrió ella-.

Me levante y me senté al filo de la cama, Emma se levanto y se  
dirigió al baño. Me quede espera do un rato, completamente avergonzado ante lo sucedido, me sentía aun caliente y lo que había ahí abajo me fastidiaba.  
Después de unos cuantos minutos Emma entro con una fina pijama, que  
consistía en un chalequito rosado fino y un pequeño short del mismo  
color. Quería decirle a Emma si es que me podría prestar el baño pero ella se me adelanto.

Anda al baño y date un ducha -me sonrió-

Gracias…-simplemente acate lo que me dijo-.

Después de tomar un baño, me cambie la ropa, por una que dio Emma y me dirigí a su habitación, ella estaba sentada mirándome.

Hay que acostarnos -Emma se acostó su cama-

Yo simplemente la imite, ella apago las luces. Yo me acerque a ella y  
la abrace, esa fue una noche inolvidable para ambos. Nuestra primera  
noche juntos.

FIN~

* * *

Es tan emotivo! *llora*

bueno que habrá mas sobre esta pareja...pues si lo habrá (Y)

me esforcé mucho y espero que haya valido la pena. Feliz navidad!

Review?


End file.
